Love Drunk
by Sophie Temrer Rimmer-Artley
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. Rimmer, now getting into the swing of being Ace, takes a moment to reflect. Rimmer/Lister.


**AN: This is my latest AU lyric-inspired fic, set after Stoke Me A Clipper (Red Dwarf VII). The song is Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls (with one small change made). It will be the first in a trio of one-shots which are Rimmer/Lister. Enjoy!**

Ace Rimmer closed the door to the Wildfire wearily and spoke aloud.

"Computer?"

"Yes Ace?" the computer purred.

"Get us out of here."

The ship blasted off, and Ace became just plain Rimmer as he removed his wig. He wished there was someone to comfort him, to hold him close in their arms. But the only person he ever wanted to do that had cruelly ignored and insulted him throughout the day, then at night had changed his attitude drastically, and they had often sat up the whole night just kissing.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Top down in the summer sun_

_The day we met was like a hit and run_

_And I still taste it on my tongue_

_The sky was burning up like fireworks_

_You made me want you oh so bad it hurt_

_But boy, in case you haven't heard_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_

_I loved you forever, forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying, say hello to goodbye (oh yeah)_

_Cause just one sip (oh yeah) would make me sick_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_

_I loved you forever, but now it's over_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

Rimmer knew now what Lister had wanted out of him. Just an outlet for pent-up lust and sex drive. It gave him a bitter taste in his mouth to admit it, but Lister had never loved him.

Why? Was he so unlovable?

His parents hadn't loved him. Nor had his brothers. Nor had Yvonne McGruder, or Nirvanah Crane, not really. Why was it so different that Lister didn't love him?

'_Because you cared what he felt_' Rimmer thought sadly.

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes_

_We're spinning round a rollercoaster ride_

_The world stuck in black and white_

_You drove me crazy every time we touched_

_Now I'm so broken that I can't get up_

_Oh boy, you make me such a lush_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_

_I loved you forever, forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying, say hello to goodbye (oh yeah)_

_Cause just one sip (oh yeah) would make me sick_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_

_I loved you forever, but now it's over_

He laughed aloud as he realised he really didn't care anymore. Maybe it was his new attitude as Ace, but if Lister had thrown himself at his feet now, he wouldn't have been bothered. He realised now that when someone hurts you that much, you just can't keep loving them. All those years, thrown away on Dave Lister, curry-obsessed slob that he was, '_and probably still is_' Rimmer thought.

He laughed again. Yes, he would miss Lister. No, he would never fall for him again. He felt sick even considering it.

_All the time I wasted on you_

_All the bullshit you put me through_

_I'm checking into rehab cause everything that we had_

_Didn't mean a thing to you_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_

_I loved you forever, but now I'm sober_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_

_I loved you forever, forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying, say hello to goodbye (oh yeah)_

_Cause just one sip (oh yeah) would make me sick_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over_

_I loved you forever, but now it's over_

_Na na na na na, na na, na na (repeat)_

_Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue_

_Now it's over_

Rimmer sat back in his chair with his hands behind his head, when suddenly the wailing of a distress beacon disturbed him. He leaned forward, checking the distress call details.

_Starbug 1, crashed on S3 planet, all crewmembers alive, one seriously injured: Lister, D._

Rimmer's heart skipped a hologrammatic beat.

Shit...

**Cliffy! Review please!**


End file.
